This invention relates to a method of manufacturing resilient bearings, and in particular, to a method of manufacturing a resilient side bearing of the type utilized between a truck and body of a railway vehicle.
One tried and proven method of combating "hunting" of a railway vehicle is the application of a constant frictional restraint to angular motion of the railway truck at the side bearings thereof. A considerable number of constant contact resilient side bearings have been introduced with varying degrees of success.
An example of a side bearing in accordance with the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,691 issued in the name of Geoffrey Wilton Cope and assigned to the same assignee as the assignee hereof. It has been found that resilient side bearings of the type disclosed in the above cited patent shift within the bearing housing during operation of the railway vehicle. Such shifting of the resilient bearings, in time, causes the bearings to crack or otherwise rapidly deteriorate. Further, shifting of the resilient bearing within the housing will result in irregular or non-uniform performance from the bearing.